


Surrender 歸降 - 接94話車

by rain_ling



Category: Tokyo Revengers, 東京卍復仇者
Genre: M/M, 半稀, 半間, 稀咲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_ling/pseuds/rain_ling
Summary: 誰又向誰歸降？「我就喜歡你這樣〜❤️」「果然只有你能給我找樂子啊〜」「那想來點更有趣的嗎？」
Relationships: 半間修二/稀咲鐵太
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Surrender 歸降 - 接94話車

**Author's Note:**

> *接94話的車
> 
> *半間x稀咲  
> *私設如山  
> *慎

稀咲和半間離開了教堂，走在寬敞的街道上。這個時間點，店舖都關門了，下著雪的聖誕夜顯得份外冷清。

「我說，你一開始就打算黑他們？那幹嘛還聯手？」

「很有趣吧？」

「嗯？」

「因為他們將什麼也辦不成。」

「噗哈...」

「我就喜歡你這樣～❤️」

「果然只有你能給我找樂子啊～」

  
「那想來點更有趣的嗎？」

稀咲半睜著眼拋過一個眼神，手圈起來放在嘴前，舔了舔唇。

半間意會的勾起了嘴角，攬過稀咲的肩，朝稀咲的耳邊吹了口氣。

「好呀。」

「我總是拒絕不了你。」

「哼。」

「我家？」

  
稀咲耳朵泛紅，抓過肩上的手就往旁邊的電話亭走去。

「用不著。」

「喂喂？！」

半間腳步踉蹌，勉強跟上急速的步伐，被稀咲推搡著胸膛，直到背部撞上電話座機才穩住身體。

小小的空間，透明的玻璃窗起著霧，隔絕了外面的寒冷，兩人擠在一起靠的極近，呼出的熱氣噴在對方臉上。

  
「這麼性急。」

  
「雖然這裡沒什麼人會經過啦，我覺得還...」

  
稀咲踢著腳把門關上，咬了咬半間的喉結，一手按向胸口，把半間推了回去。半間打開的手臂劃過兩旁的玻璃，抹去霧氣，外面的街景若隱若現。

「閉嘴。」

稀咲眼神銳利的盯著，手向半間下身探去，解開了半間的皮帶，隔著布料搓揉著那形狀可觀的性器。

「喂？！」

半間倒抽一口氣，反應過來，抓著那隻放肆的手，四目相接。

  
「我現在就要。」

  
霸道的打開對方的手，稀咲靈巧的手指打開了鈕扣，拉下鏈子，掏出那團軟肉圈著，專心致志的擼動起來。

「喂？稀咲？」

沒有理會半間的叫喚，稀咲把半間的分身擼得半硬，扶著半間的手蹲下，張嘴就含了進去。

「嗯...哈...」

「就...這麼想要嗎？」

感受著稀咲柔軟的口腔，只覺熱氣往下衝去，小小的空間變的焗促起來。

半間垂下頭，看著此刻為自己服務的稀咲，輕輕唉了口氣，自己總是不知不覺地順著他，被他牽著走。

摸上稀咲的短髮，手指串插其中，不再阻止，大手順著髮絲最後落在後頸處，輕輕按摩著繃緊的肌肉。

  
「怎麼？他們倒楣你很興奮喔？」

  
稀咲惡恨恨的盯著半間，用力咬了下去。

  
「嘶，知道知道。」

  
「要是廢了，你怎麼辦？」

  
半間挑了挑眉，按著稀咲的頭往裡頂著跨，稀咲收起牙齒，吸啜著，不時舌尖挑過敏感的篷隙。

  
「嗯...你嘴裡真舒服，當然下面的嘴更棒。」

  
稀咲脹紅著臉，盯著半間，嘴巴含著半間的粗大輕哼。

  
「別這樣看我，你是在勾引喔。」

  
稀咲用牙齒撕磨著，作勢又要咬下去。

  
半間輕笑著不用想也知道稀咲要說什麼。揉過稀咲的短髮，指尖滑過唇邊做了個拉鏈手勢，如稀咲所願閉上了嘴。

  
安靜下來的空間，只淨下淫靡的聲音，半間抓著稀咲的頭往內抽送，嘴裡是歡悅的低吟。

  
「嗯...真棒...」

  
稀咲滿意的聽著半間享受的歎息，獎勵的吸得更深，更用力。

  
「稀咲...」

  
「你再吸下去，我可就要射在你嘴裡了。」

  
半間瞇著眼，摸上稀咲情色的臉。

  
「先說好喔，我可沒帶套在身上。」

  
稀咲艱難的吞吐著半間的堅挺，手卻在身上摸索著，掏出一個方形包裝，用牙齒撕開，含進嘴裡給半間的陰莖套上。

  
「嘖，果然是稀咲呀。」

  
稀咲站起來堵上半間的嘴，舌尖輕易的敲開半間的牙關，勾過對方的唇舌。

手上卻沒有停下，倒出便利外帶的潤滑油，探進褲子裡，自己擴張起來。

在接吻的間隙中，泄出細碎的呻吟。

「嗯...哈...」

  
「你這是一早打算好的？」

  
稀咲也不回話，擴張的動作卻愈發粗暴起來，靠著疼痛急切的想擺脫那煩人的思緒。

半間盯著老羞成怒的稀咲，瞇起眼睛抓過他亂來的手親吻著指尖。

「輕手一點，嗯？」

稀咲被半間盯得直發顫，用力收回手，伏在半間的肩窩上喘著粗氣。

  
「你幹什麼啦！」

  
半間雙手順著背肌掃到對方的臀部，緊抓著跨骨向自己一拉，堅挺的下身緊貼著對方。

  
「嗯？」

  
半間隔著褲子，捏著著稀咲的臀肉，舌頭描繪著剛好落在唇邊的耳垂，一下一下的舔吻著。

稀咲從不知自己耳垂會這麼敏感，身體止不住的輕顫，嗚嗚咽咽地發出一些粘膩的音節。

  
「這算什麼？慶祝的打炮？」

  
稀咲皺著眉，斜眼掃過半間，抓過他的手往自己穴口送去。

  
「要幹不幹！」

  
眼鏡被熱氣燻得起霧，稀咲眼睛發紅，似怒非怒的模樣，像極了發情的兔子，半間被這樣的稀咲盯著，只想把他拆吃入腹。

  
手指描繪著穴口的皺褶，半間一把攬過稀咲往玻璃上推，交換了位置，肉莖拍打著臀瓣。

稀咲的臉貼上玻璃，迷蒙的看著外面下著大雪，胸口一時間貼上冰冷的表面，潮濕的觸感，稀咲縮著手腳打了一個寒顫。

半間咬上稀咲從領口露出來的後頸，細細密密地往上吻著，蹭到耳後方吸著稀咲的髮香。

  
「真騷，不知道手下人看見你現在的樣子怎麼想？」

  
「嗯...你究竟幹不幹！」

  
「送上嘴邊的肉，哪有不吃的？」

  
半間終於伸入兩指，在裡頭翻攪著，後穴經過稀咲自己的擴張，早已緩緩微張著，溫暖的腸壁立刻包復了過來。

  
緊致的甬道蠕動著緊緊吸附上外來的入侵，半間輕易的找到那熟悉的敏感處一陣按壓，果然稀咲抖了一下發出了一聲難耐的哼哼。

  
「嗯...哈...」

  
後穴擴張的動作比剛剛自己糊來時溫柔太多太多，稀咲只覺頭皮發麻，有什麼闖進腦袋，爭奪著身體的掌控。

  
「你...要幹就快！」

  
半間又加入兩根手指在穴口拉扯著，緩緩抽插起來，稀咲粗糙的呼吸噴在玻璃上，很快又蒙糊一片，後穴一收一縮的，發出羞人的水聲。

  
稀咲抓著一絲理智，無聲的跟自己角力著，抗拒著不想沉淪在半間給予的身體快感上。

  
「夠了...我要你進來...」

  
習慣了手指的抽插，稀咲只覺得後穴空虛得很，不自覺地搖擺著臀部，想被更大更粗的物事填滿，進到更深的體內。

  
「我說...夠了！」

  
半間卻不想順著此刻的稀咲，忍耐著自己的慾望，極盡耐心，隔著布料慢慢的嚼吻著背骨一直滑下，抓上稀咲的臀部，最後舔上了那微張的穴口。

  
「別急嘛，你身下的小嘴可比你想像中的要嬌嫩，我可不想卡在裡面。」

  
「嗯...哈...你在做什麼？」

  
「停下⋯」

  
「我要你好好感受我...」

  
半間說著雙手拉扯著臀瓣露出那濕漉漉的穴口，埋首舔吻著，讓舌頭埋得更深。

  
稀咲大口的呼著氣，顫抖著下了腰，雙手糊亂的抓著，撞倒了話筒，傳出一串忙音。手握緊話機枱就著力，臀部卻翹得更高。

  
「不...」

  
稀咲的雙腿直哆嗦，就著後穴的舔弄，不同於手指的觸感，稀咲微微立起的陰莖顫抖著，菱口敏感地流著水。

「停下...嗯..哈..」

「嘖⋯明明很喜歡嘛。」

  
半間伸手握著稀咲的陰莖擼動起來。

  
「你的身體可比你誠實多了，都出水了。」

  
「閉嘴...嗯...」

  
半間的舌頭靈巧的篤刺著，不時又舔過穴口的皺褶。

  
「嗯...哈...」

  
「怎麼這麼激動，最近都沒有自己做嗎？」

  
稀咲被舔著射了出來，半間撈著脫力的稀咲向角落壓去，粘著精液的手往稀咲嘴裡送。

  
「嘗嘗...嗯...」

  
「你自己的味道。」

  
稀咲迷失在高潮的快感中，吸啜著半間的手指，來不及吞下的口水和著精液緩緩流下。

半間欣賞著此刻的稀咲沉淪在高潮的臉，陰莖在稀咲的穴口篤弄著，裡頭一收一縮的吸著頂端。

「你...是被誰舔射了，嗯？」

「我可不是你就手的按摩器喔。」

「嗯...只要你。」

「我是誰？」

半間捏過稀咲的臉，迫著稀咲看著自己。

稀咲瞇著眼睛看著近在咫尺的臉。眼前的不是什麼救人的英雄，是被自己拖著一起墮落的人...

「半間...」

「嗯...乖孩子有獎勵⋯哈」

「給我...快...」

稀咲搖著腰，主動把穴口蹭上，催促邀請著半間。

「嗯⋯」

半間扶著陰莖捅進後穴，整個人包覆過來，噴出的熱氣直竄入耳洞中，稀咲只覺腦中一片酥麻，整個人熱哄哄的身體都軟了。

「哈...你快動...」

「遵命。」

稀咲如願以嚐的喘息著，嫩肉緊緊絞上肉刅，隨著進出的節奏蠕動，稀咲被完全進入的滿足感爽得揚起了頭。

半間慢慢抽插著，每一下都擦過稀咲後穴的敏感處，稀咲舒服的輕哼著，伸手摸上自己的前方擼動。

  
「嗯...哈...」

「好棒...」

  
半間腑下身去在稀咲的耳邊噴著氣，舌尖靈活的描繪著耳朵的輪廓，輕輕的舔吻著耳垂。稀咲全身一陣痙攣，後穴緊咬著體裡的肉刅。

  
「嗯...半間...」

  
半間看著稀咲縮著頸子，放開微紅的耳朵，親上了另一邊的耳骨，輕輕拉扯著耳飾，感受著內壁又是一陣緊縮。

  
「哈...你知道你耳朵多敏感嗎...」

  
「半間！」

  
「嘿..幫你打耳洞時，就發現了...」

  
半間想到從前那個土裡土氣的書呆子，輕笑出聲。

稀咲卻不麼樂意，扭著身子把半間貼過來的臉推開。

  
「嗯...要做就好好做...哈...」

  
半間只是笑笑，抓過稀咲手禁固著，陰莖一直在那處敏感上蹍磨，稀咲半硬的性器吐出一股股前液，蹭到玻璃上，劃出一道道水痕。

「嗯...哈...」

「放開！」

「我看你很有感覺喔，我可比你還了解你的身體呢...」

  
前方的快感被打斷，稀咲扭過頭怒視著半間。

  
「嗯..快放開...」

  
「走不了喔，你裡面咬得我好緊...」

  
半間親吻著稀咲發紅的耳垂，解下白色的束帶綁上稀咲的手。

「你！」

「放鬆...」

半間拉過帶子，把綑著的雙手舉高，圈過自己。

稀咲只覺自己反手抅著半間的頸子，耳鬢廝磨，後背緊貼著半間的胸膛，別人看來就像自己主動靠過去一樣。

「半間！」

「鬆開...嗯...」

  
稀咲用力的掙著，卻被輕而易舉地卸下了力，捆起的那處沒有絲毫鬆動，稀咲只覺自一步步掉下了陷阱。

  
「你...誰准你綁我！」

  
半間埋首在頸窩處，舔吻著，舔過稀咲唇邊留下水跡，堵上那張總是拒絕自己的嘴。

「嗯...」

半間嘴唇貼著耳垂惡趣味的吹了口氣，稀咲只覺渾身發燙，感受到一埋在後穴的陰莖又脹大了一圈。

  
「你不知道自己多誘人。」

  
「我們嘗試下只靠後面高潮，好不好？」

  
騰空出來的手撫摸著大腿根部，打著圈就是不碰觸稀咲的堅挺，撩起的衣服輕輕的掃著小腹處，惹來敏感的肌肉一陣痙攣。

「嗯...不」

  
兩人挨得極近，皮膚隔著布料磨擦著，稀咲只能挨在半間身上喘着氣，急速的呼吸著，彷彿缺氧一般，扭動著身體。

  
「把自己交給我，好嗎？」

  
「我知道你可以的。」

「嗯...」

  
半間一手攬過稀咲的膝彎，接著往裡頂去，一下接一下，另一手亦探進衣服裡，逗弄著胸前的乳首。

  
稀咲只覺自己被半間緊緊釘著，鎖在懷裡，站著的腿打著顫，兩人之間沒有絲毫縫隙。

  
「嗯...半間...」

「我在...」

  
稀咲一條腿掛在半間的手臂上，全身重量都落在半間身上，後穴不停收縮著，緊咬著半間的陰莖。

  
「嗯...」

  
在這個持續升溫的空間裡，雙手被迫高舉著，困在玻璃與半間之間，被冷落的前端流著水。

稀咲扭動身體，陰莖壓向前方蹭著，胸前硬起的兩點隔著布料磨擦著玻璃，抺去一大片濕霧，冰冷的觸感緩解著得不到撫慰的慾望。

「嗯...哈..」

  
「嘖...有人不乖喔。」

  
半間懲罰性的咬上了稀咲敏感的耳垂，撕扯著。

  
「不可以踫前面喔。」

  
「嗯...不...」

  
半間帶著稀咲離開向後靠去，背靠著門框，加快節奏抽插起來，每一下都頂到最深，抽出時又刷過那處敏感的媚肉。

稀咲被情欲的浪潮拖回深淵，沈溺在半間帶給他肉體的狂歡上。

在大雪的夜裡，在外看來兩個朦朧的身影在狹窄的空間中，糾纏在一起，令人臉紅心跳的聲響泄了出來。

「嗯...哈...」

「半間...」

「我不行...」

瀕臨高潮的邊緣，卻怎麼也夠不到，空虛的瘙癢感湧來，被想要釋放的感覺，逼得流出了眼淚，稀咲咽嗚著只能向半間求助。

「幫幫我...」

  
半間撫著柔韌的腰側，摸上稀咲胸前的凸起，敏感的小點被布料磨得早己立起，用力的捏著乳首。

「下次，這裡也釘個環吧...」

「嗯...哈...」

半間禁固著稀咲扭動的身子，再次咬上耳飾拉扯，舔吻著耳垂來到耳窩，模擬著性愛的動作一下一下篤刺著，每一下鼻息都噴在稀咲敏感的耳朵上。

「嗯...」

「現在什麼都不用想。」

溫柔的聲線在稀咲的耳邊安撫著，身下卻撞的更深。

「只想著我...」

「半間...」

「在你的體內...哈...」

「嗯..半間...」

「我在...」

半間沙啞情動的嗓音，在稀咲的耳邊呢喃著，回應著稀咲一聲聲的叫喚。

「半間...」

「我在...不用怕...」

「嗯...哈」

稀咲感受著半間帶給自己的刺激，幾近瘋狂，腦袋炸著煙花，什麼都想不了，這些天繃緊的神經終於放鬆下來。

「半間...嗯...」

「哈...稀咲」

「想著我就好。」

半間沉穩的聲線引導著，拖著稀咲往下沉，疊加的快感滿載，洶湧著傾瀉出來，一種射精和失禁的雙重感覺衝擊著稀咲。

  
「想射...嗯...」

  
半間舔上稀咲的耳背，溫柔的親吻著。

  
「嗯...你可以的，再夾緊一點。」

「嗯...呀...」

  
「現在，想著我射出來。」

  
後穴一陣劇烈收縮夾緊了半間的陰莖，伴隨著一聲高哼的呻吟，稀咲一下子射了出來。

「嗯...哼」

半間感受著腸壁的蠕動，每一下撞激著敏感點，節奏急促的抽插幾下，也跟著到達了高潮。

  
半間抽出陰莖，沒射完的精液噴在稀咲的股縫上。稀咲還硬著的陰莖，斷斷續續的又射出一股股精液，才軟了下來。

「嗯...哈...你真棒...」

稀咲臉頰紅通通的，不知道是空氣不流通熱醺出來的，還是害羞，梳理好的髮型因濕氣軟趴趴的塌了下來，貼著額臉，狼狽的很。

  
稀咲站著的腿打著顫，挨著半間喘息著，腦袋發蒙，半間扳過稀咲的臉，交換了一個深吻。

  
「怎麼辦，我還想要。」

  
稀咲蒙蒙朧朧的聽著這話，全身一個激靈掙扎起來。

  
「不要了....」

  
半間的陰莖在股縫上蹭著，把載滿精液的套子打了個結，在稀咲的眼前搖晃。

「你真棒。」

  
稀咲陰著臉，撇着嘴，搖了搖被綑著的手。

「放開...手...」

「遵命。」

  
半間笑著把稀咲的手放下，握在手裡，面對著稀咲又是一個討吻。

「嗯...」

稀咲用力推卻著半間，牙齒一下咬破了對方的唇。

「有完沒完喔你！」

「嘖...拔屌沒情喔你。」

半間替稀咲抹乾淨下身，把褲子拉好，托著屁股一把抱了起來，被綑著的手又逼著圈回半間的脖子上。上身緊貼，稀咲只覺半間的堅挺硌著自己。

「半間！」

「嫌棄？剛剛不是還很想要他？」

  
壞心眼的頂了一把，滿意的看著稀咲別過了臉。

「我這不是怕你等下騎機車的時候掉下去。」

稀咲乖順的伏在半間懷裡，惡狠狠的咬上半間頸子，除了這一下的確也做不了什麼，只覺得喉嚨發緊，全身散了架一般，累得夠嗆。

「半間...」

「我在。」

「你會一直都在？」

「當然。」

「我死前一定會先殺了你。」

「嗯？」

「你知道得太多了。」

「哈...好。」

  
半間說著抱過稀咲，拉開了門，外面的冷風湧了進來。半間緊了緊環著的手，步出了彌漫著淫靡氣息的狹小空間。

  
「那我們現在可以回家了嗎？」

  
看著已經閉上眼睛的稀咲，眼底還泛著紅。呼出的熱氣打在鎖骨上，心裡癢癢的，半間滿足的親了親稀咲的額髮。

  
「聖誕快樂。」

**Author's Note:**

> 稀咲半間每個未來都在一起的如果這都不算愛。。
> 
> By很想推這對cp的雨巫（（（發文比寫文累


End file.
